I'm NOT Getting Over You
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: If he said he was getting over her like he meant it...maybe he would get over Miki but...as of now, he knew...He couldn't get over her. He loves her. No one else...and that has never stopped him before."


I'm _Not_ Getting Over You

Hanako Lee

Yuu sat on the roof top staring at the stars that gleamed across the sky above New York. His thoughts on one particular girl...Miki. He didn't mean to hurt her in that way...it was very hard to strain himself to go and just give her a tight hug and tell her everything was okay. He would've dealt with the taboo of the relationship if only they weren't blood related. It was for the best of everyone...

_"I love you, Yuu!!"_

Her cheerful and childish voice was ringing in his head. He really loves her...it's just so hard. What would happen to them both? It wasn't just their parents when it came down to it...it was everyone related, including him and her. How were they going to have children? Live a happy life? Especially if they were half brothers and sisters...it would be so complicated. Yuu stared out at the lakes, her smile...it was all he could see. Yuu looked at his madallion...Miki...

_I found your picture in my wallet  
Still got your sweater in my closet  
I'll bring 'em by, maybe tonight _

"Yuu?" Bill's voice was heard, startling Yuu.

"Huh...? Oh, hey Bill..." Yuu said back to Bill. Bill came up ontop of the roof to sit down next to Yuu. He stared at his foreign friend who was in a daze. Bill's eyes were overcomed with worry for his friend...

"What's wrong? You seem a bit down." Bill suggested trying to help Yuu with whatever was going on. Must of been something between Yuu and his girlfriend over in Japan.

_And people asking how I'm doing  
But every question still has you in  
I say I'm fine  
And I never think about you  
But you're always on my mind _

"Oh, it's nothing, Bill. Don't worry about it..." You can hear the hurt evident in his voice. Bill wasn't convinced. And he kepted his gaze at Yuu.

"You don't sound like everything is okay." Bill said silently. Yuu just sighed before turning to look at Bill for a minute, then giving him a reassuring smile.

"Bill, you're a great guy. Thanks for worrying." Yuu said trying to still convince Bill.

"Are you still trying to convince me?" Bill asked, Yuu just nodded softly. Well...it's better to say sooner or later.

_I'm getting over you, whoa  
I'm getting over you, most of the time  
If I say it like I mean it  
Then maybe I'll believe it  
Like it's true  
I'm getting over you _

"Bill...? What'd you do if you found out the one you cared for was somehow related to you?" Yuu asked softly. Bill stared at Yuu with wide eyes, was this what was going on?

"What do you mean? Did something happen between you and your girlfriend in Japan?" Bill asked anxiously...afraid to hear an answer.

"Yeah...I found out recently that she's my half-sister..." Yuu said solemnly. Bill couldn't believe it..."Better believe it...because I found my parent's college yearbook. I'm taking a wild guess that we are blood related. Please don't make me say more..." Bill can hear the exasperation in Yuu's voice. He must be warned out...but Bill looked determined.

_Been playing the songs you hated  
I called the girl I almost dated  
She's not the one  
But I'm having fun  
And I'm better off without you  
And I think it's what I want _

"Look Yuu...are you taking in any suggestions?" Bill had to ask first before saying anything. Yuu just glanced at Bill before staring up into the stars that were shiny down to probably him and Miki...and the rest of the world.

"...Maybe, anything to get rid of this weird regretted feeling." Yuu responded back. Bill nodded and looked up too.

"...this may not help get rid of the feeling but...I just wanted to suggest it. You and Miki has been through everything right...? I mean to get each other to liked one another and all that stuff right?" Yuu nodded slowly. "Well...why are you letting this get in your way now?" Yuu widened his eyes a bit. "I mean, I've seen how you were suffering when she was with someone else in Japan and I saw how much love you had for her in your eyes...since you guys were in a taboo relationship from the start...why are you letting this get in your way of getting the happiness you desire? I mean, sure, you wont be able to have kids but what does kids have to do with happiness when you both have each other?" Yuu stared at Bill with wide eyes...Bill looked at him and smiled genuinely. Yuu knew Bill was right...maybe...maybe this was just an obstacle to past their love...and he failed it.

_I'm getting over you, whoa  
I'm getting over you, most of the time  
If I say it like I mean it  
Then maybe I'll believe it  
Like it's true  
I'm getting over you _

"Bill...I don't know how to respond. Maybe I'm...giving up." Yuu tried to reason.

"No, what kind of man are you? You don't give up! Especially for something you've always wanted. You can't give up now...and I'm sure that your girl hasn't given up on you either. I mean, I never thought that I would be able to have Jinny, but look at us now. It's because I never gave up...maybe I did physically but there was always this voice at the back of my head telling me that one day...just one day...she will know how much I care for her." Bill tried convincing Yuu...it was all up to Yuu to decided on to give up or to keep going on. Yuu took a moment to think...

_"If he said it like he meant it...maybe he would get over Miki but...as of now, he knew...He couldn't get over her. He loves her. No one else...and that has never stopped him before."_

_Even if it takes forever  
I'll get my shit together  
I've been doing so much better  
I'm getting over you  
I'm getting over you _

This was all that was going on in his head.

_"Hey Yuu!"_

_"You are like Marmalade!!"_

_"Marmalade boy!!"_

_"I...I love you Yuu..."_

Her voice replayed in his head and he just couldn't take it anymore. His patience snapped. He _wouldn't_ get over Miki!!

_I'm getting over you, (I'm getting over you) whoa  
I'm getting over you, most of the time  
If I say it like I mean it  
Then maybe I'll believe it  
Like it's true _

Yuu looked over at his family's house. He knew they would think he's weird for returning so soon...but he also knew they were delighted. It was all thanks to Bill, now he knew what he was going to say.

He kept walking until his foot stopped in front of Miki's room. Most likely, she would be in there writing in her diary or something. He smiled, just thinking about her face looking up at him with a startled expression. He opened the door to find her sitting and staring out the window before turning over to look at him.

"Yuu?" She looked startled, just like he predicted. He walked over towards her. She looked confused...

"Miki..I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking..." Yuu said softly, Miki just shook her head...telling him he didn't need to apologize. "I...love you. No matter what happens."

"...Yuu...Even though I have no idea what's going on. I love you too."

_I'm getting over you, (I'm getting over you) whoa  
I'm getting over you, most of the time  
If I say it like I mean it  
Then maybe I'll believe it  
Like it's true  
I'm getting over you_

I'm getting over you 

He would talk to his family about this. He pulled Miki's arms into an embrace as he kissed her passionately. He then pulled her arm and lead her down towards their parent's. Tonight would be a very long long talk...but he smiled. That never stopped him before though...

**Okay, the song is just to tell what Yuu really wanted but...his heart is what made him do what he did! So R&R okay?! Toodles.**


End file.
